Naruto: Lightning incarnated
by epic insanity666
Summary: Naruto has fallen, betrayed by those he trusted, but he has been reborn, sent to avenge those who have been wronged... in his new way of working. contains Good Kurama, Naruto reincarnated. resurrected characters, oh and Temari, Fu, Ino and Tayuya/ oc pairing
1. Chapter 1

Naruto: Lightning incarnated

**I own nothing of Naruto but my Oc(s) enjoy**

_The cell was dark and cold as a blonde boy sat chained to the wall, sporting various cuts and bruises by the villagers who were Loyal to the Uchiha, but some of them held guilt on there faces while saying sorry multiple times, something Naruto ignored seeming his fate was already sealed, Heh, even Neji came to comfort him in his last hours, but the one who stood out the most, was Hinata, the shy girl who would always follow him and blush as they met eyes, If only…. If only Naruto wasn't dimwitted, he would have loved her back, his tears were the only things that shown his sadness after Hinata gave him one last hug and there first kiss while crying before being softly guided out of the cell, leaving Naruto to his thoughts._

'_I guess, this is where we say goodbye… Kyuubi' thought Naruto with a saddened smile on his face, making the fox in his seal look down in guilt, even for its angry nature, it too felt guilt for causing this fate for him and his vessel._

'_**It was good while it lasted surprisingly**__' came the foxes reply, making Naruto chuckle bitterly, making the fox chuckle back until they both heard the cell door open… to show the one who caused this mess._

"_Hello, Dobe…" said the Uchiha, smiling evilly as Naruto glared with anger, scowling until he felt a knee connect to his face._

"_Naruto, Naruto, that's is not kind towards the new Uchiha clans head" said Sasuke arrogantly, making Naruto look down in silent rage._

"_Why are you here, I'm already suffering, I don't need to see you're sorry excuse for a face" said Naruto gaining another knee, only to his stomach, making a gasp escape his throat as he felt another one, making Sasuke scowl as he shoved Naruto to the wall._

"_You will show respect to me Teme, and so will the fox… after I have it sealed in me" said Sasuke, making Naruto go wide eyed at that news, making the Kyuubi in him roar angrily at his words._

"_So you would go so low to get power by stealing it, so pathetic for an Uchiha" said Naruto, getting a scowl from Sasuke until it became a smirk._

"_Why not the Hyūga instead, she could be perfect meat to screw over and over" said Sasuke, getting an instant reaction from Naruto._

"_You won't touch her!" roared Naruto, standing up with a scowl, making Sasuke smirk as he stepped back from Naruto who struggled to reach and strangle him._

"_You know what… I don't need the Kyuubi, I can handle my own power, you both can die by my hands for all I care" said the Uchiha before closing the cell door._

_The next day._

"_Hey, Demon Brat! Time to move!" growled an ANBU as the cell door opened to show Naruto hanging from his chains until he was unchained yet to weak to flee, only to accept his fate as the ANBU dragged him to the center of Konoha… where he saw his godmother standing with Sasuke who had a smirk._

"_Ready to die, Demon filth!?" yelled one of the villagers as Naruto was chained to two posts, wincing at the feeling of rocks being thrown at him, making him look up to see Hinata crying while Kiba held her with a solemn look as he noticed Naruto looking there way with a sad smile as he remembered there past conversation._

_Flashback_

"_Are you sure you want me to do this, to Hinata no doubt?" questioned Kiba as he stood before his friend, getting a nod from Naruto._

"_I've lost my chance to be with her… so now I'm entrusting you The Uchiha doesn't get to her, Kiba… you were a good friend even now when people are calling me a demon traitor, I hope you and Hinata have a good life after I'm gone" _

_Kiba only nodded sadly as Naruto smiled weakly._

_I'll keep that as a promise" said Kiba._

_End flashback._

_Naruto knew Kiba would keep his word, even if Sasuke came for Hinata, he would stand as her guardian._

"_Ready to die by my hands, Dobe?" Sasuke smirked evily as his sharingan eyes activated._

"_Yeah, just know one thing… Hinata will have someone else, so don't even bother with her" said Naruto, smirking as Sasuke scowled as he went through hand seals before his right hand was covered in electricity._

"_Whatever Dobe, with your death, I'll be one step closer to killing my brother, __**Chidori**__" said Sasuke before stabbing his hand through Naruto's chest, making Naruto gasp painfully before he slowly smiled._

"_Well, Sasuke, It seems you were wrong, I heard what it takes to evolve your sharingan… and frankly… we were never friends" said Naruto with a strain as Sasuke's eyes widened._

"_So I win… you fucking Baka" said Naruto before he finally fell, with Sasuke stepping back with the villagers cheering while the Rookie 9, even their sensei's grieved in silence, even Kakashi was looking down in regret._

'_I'm sorry, Sensei' thought Kakashi as he looked up with Sasuke fuming at not achieving his goal, making him sigh in guilt before seeing Hinata fall to her knee's crying._

"_I hope you have a better afterlife… Naruto" was all Kakashi said while looking to the sky before everything went dark._

A man shot up from his bed chamber, panting heavily with sweat rolling down his body, looking around before he began to relax with his breathing, looking down to himself to see himself in silver armor with a hood over his shoulders, his body wide awake now he climbed out of bed, with his naked feet stepping on the cold floor until they were covered by metallic liquid that slowly solidified into metal boots which had blue circles on the sides, his legs already sporting combat pants from the mortal plain, and his face, hidden behind a metal faceplate with headphones over his ears.

His mission… ask the King of gods of his dreams.

Olympus was like a kingdom of white lights, something perfect for souls to rest or stay until they be reborn in the next life, it all seemed perfect for those of innocence or those who sacrificed themselves for others, but moving on from that, the meeting room of the gods were silent in boredom, why because Zeus apparently was having a conversation with the god of Judgment.

"So what is you're brothers progress of retaining his humanity?" questioned Zeus with a smile as he leaned forward, with the god of Judgment smiling proudly.

"After living with his new family it is returning tenfold you're highness" said the god, with a voice of pride while he held a standard Katana in his right hand, preparing to speak until they heard the sounds of lightning, which was followed by a blue light that faded to show the young man from before, this time sporting two Ninjato on his hips, his aura spoke of nothing but curiosity.

"Forgive my interruption sensei, but I wish to discuss an important matter with you" said the young man while bowing instantly the second he arrived, making Zeus smile as he stood from his throne.

"It is alright Ultan" said Zeus before guiding the young man out of the hall with the god of Judgment looking worriedly towards the young man before the doors to the chamber closed behind them.

"What is it you wish to discuss my student?" questioned Zeus as Ultan sighed.

"I've… been getting this reoccurring dream, where there is a boy, wrongly accused by the way he speaks, his name I do not remember" said Ultan, making Zeus sigh .

"Do you know the boundaries of dimensional travel, my student?" questioned Zeus with Ultan nodding until he shook his head.

"I can feel all the dimensions but one, the Shinobi realm if I'm told correctly" said Ultan, making Zeus sigh sadly while placing a hand on his shoulder, confusing the man greatly.

"That is the dimension where you're mortal soul originated, that is where you were first born" said Zeus with a look of guilt as he noticed a female figure hide behind a pillar, her only noticeable trait was her red hair.

"But why has it been blocked from me, Why am I unable to enter that realm?" said Ultan, with a voice of pleading for answers.

"When I found you're soul, it was filled with endless hate that it stood out from all the souls that lived there, so I did the impossible…" Zeus said with Ultan paying full attention.

"I sealed you're memories for you to become the god of Joy, you had to have pure joy, And since you've mentioned this "Dream", I have begun to believe it is time you avenged your own death in that realm" said Zeus, making Ultan sigh.

"Why do I always have to do something when I'm on break?" questioned the god with an annoyed voice, making Zeus chuckle while ruffling the man's head before he vanished in a flash of light, leaving Zeus alone until he turned to the right to see a woman.

"Are you sure it was wise to send him there, back to that cursed realm?"

"Of course Kushina, he is ready to avenge those fallen, but I also sent his spiritual twin, just in case."

"Wait you sent-!"

The forest was damp and cold as a figure landed in the forest, his face was obscured by a metal face plate that vibrated to the soft sounds of music until he woke up with a start while leaning forward, looking around in panic as the rain dropped onto his helmet, making the man look up to show Ultan, blinking behind the helmet before he stood up, checking to find his Ninjato stabbed in the ground in a cross… before an oddly familiar blade until its name echoed into Ultan's mind.

_The Kubikiribōchō_

"Zabuza!" said Ultan, moving to his swords and yank them from the ground, sheathing them before resting his right hand on the hand of Kubikiribōchō, feeling a sense of familiarity.

"No brows, hehe, It looks like you still aged, even when you died" said Ultan, confusing himself as he spoke, unsure of what to do he yanked the blade out of the ground with care and place it on his back which acted as a magnet with the music speakers on his back.

Looking around the landscape he turned to his right to faintly see a bridge over the hill, making him smirk before leaping forward with a bolt of lightning, landing hard on the bridge that creaked from the weight but held, allowing him to stand and relax before he continued walking, hearing the waves under the bridge before he could notice a settlement ahead, frowning as he again felt a familiarity until he noticed the name of the bridge above.

"The great Naruto bridge" read Ultan, feeling dread at the name until he noticed the happy looks of the villagers as he walked through the streets, all of them were giving him looks of disrespect, which confused him until he was confronted by a boy with spiky black hair and dark-coloured eyes, a grey, sleeveless, v-neck shirt, a pair of pants and carried a towel around his neck.

"You have a lot of nerve taking that sword!" growled the pre-teen, making Ultan's helmet eyes widen as he lifted the sword off his back.

"Sorry, I thought it was left behind by someone" said Ultan, making the boy frown in confusion as he recognized the voice only it was in a robotic echo.

"Who are you?" questioned the boy, making Ultan think for a second before replying.

"My name, well you can call me Wakai Inazuma (Young Lightning)" said Ultan, making the boy nod before Ultan approached him, kneeling down before putting the blade on the flood in front of the boy.

"I'm sorry for taking this, please as a token of apology I will assist in whatever I can" said Wakai/Ultan with a solemn voice, making the boy blink.

"Its okay, it needs to be used when the person worthy holds it, say did you have any difficulty picking it up?" questioned the boy, making Ultan pick the blade of Zabuza up with one hand.

"No, this is only the second time I've picked it up" said Wakai, making the boy gasp.

'Than it belongs to you, because the blades of the Seven swordsman are said to have a mind of its own" said the boy, making Wakai shrug while placing the sword on his back, making it stick there by an unseen holster.

"Well, since you gave me a name, Mines Inari" said the boy before Wakai froze as memories of the boy came flooding into his mind on the inside he was crying, but on the outside… he simply fell unconscious, which resulted in Inari panicking while some of the villagers ran to help.

Flashback, Ultan's dream world

_"I don't want to have any regrets either. That's why… we have to fight. Now I know, you can't protect anything by being a cry-baby."_

_"You were always at my side, the least I can do is to be beside you at the end. I know it cannot be, but I wish I could go to where you have gone. How I wish I could join you there, Haku."_

_TIME TO __**WAKE UP**_

Ultan woke with a start, panting heavily with his armor on it was a surprise he was able to breathe clearly, looking to his right after holding his head in annoyance until he heard a cry from down stairs of the building, making Ultan jump to his feet and move down the stairs to see Tsunami being held against the kitchen bench by an all too familiar Leaf shinobi, making Ultan scowl as the ninja went for her pants until he felt himself thrown into the other ninja outside, successfully recuing Tazuna and Inari, both gasping as Ultan stalked out of the building with Zabuza's weapon drawn.

"Raping a woman and killing her family?" growled Ultan as his blue eye visors became from sky blue to deep red with the same color lightning crackling over Zabuza's blade.

"Such an act is unforgivable to me!" added Ultan before with precise presition threw the executioner blade into the chest of the ninja who was thrown out the window, making him gurgle up blood before falling onto the floor, leaving two more Leaf ninja against the god.

Quickly going through hand signs the two scowled.

"**Katon: Haisekishō** " declared one of the two before spewing a cloud mixed with gunpowder, making Ultan narrow his eyes before grabbing both Inari and Tazuna and crouch down between them, making them close there eyes as the gun powder exploded, expecting to feel fire until they opened their eyes to see a small dome of electricity, making them awe as Ultan stood up defiantly before his arms held three techno glyphs on both arms.

"I'm not done yet" stated Ultan before in a flash of lightning he appeared behind the boss one with one of his Ninjato unsheathed… and bloody, which was shown as the leaf ninja fell down to the floor in two.

"You… you cut him half, with just one swing" said the last ninja, freezing in fear until he went through hand signs

"**Kagemane no Jutsu**!" declared the last ninja before his shadow shot towards Ultan who was casually walking towards him until he was constricted by the shadows, making Ultan move his eyes down to see the shadow locking him into place.

"You're mine now, civilian" declared the man, making Ultan narrow his head before he saw his left arm disobey him and sucker punch him backwards, shocking everyone as his helmet was smashed off, making the ninja smirk as he threw a Kunai at Ultan's back, preparing for victory until Ultan-doing the impossible- caught the Kunai with his head slowly moving into view, thus shocking Tazuna, Inari and Tsunami.

His features were that of a mature man with long silver hair, Sky blue eyes… and the three whisker marks on each cheek and the scar over his left eye.

"Naruto?" Inari gasped as he recognized the teen before him while his grandfather was on the verge of tears as he smiled with his head down.

"Any last words?" questioned Ultan as his arms crackled with electricity while the glyphs vibrated violently.

"Go to hell!" growled the man before he was impaled by both swords, followed by his head being thrown by Zabuza's blade, making the rust on the blade peel away into its former glory, swinging it before placing it on his back, looking to the left to see his helmet sitting on the ground until it zoomed straight to his outstretched hand.

"Naruto… is that really you?" questioned Inari, making Ultan turn to the young teen with a confused look until his mind flashed with memories, making him stagger slightly while clenching his head until he registered the point of interest.

Sunagakure.

Eyes widening, Ultan zoomed to Inari who blinked.

"Quick which way is Sunagakure Inari?" questioned Ultan, making the pre-teen bring out a map and hold it in front of him.

"We are here, and Sunagakure is this way so-" was as far Inari got in talking before he noticed Ultan missing with an electrical outline of himself before it dissolved.

"What the heck not even a-" Tazuna was interrupted as Ultan reappeared, hugging the old man before stepping back.

"It was good seeing you again Tazuna, I'll be sure to visit" said Ultan before vanishing, leaving a trail of lightning which trailed across to the bridge.

"So fast".

It had been a day after Ultan left Wave country, for some reason he felt like he was needed in Sunagakure, the voices just keep screaming to head there, not angrily but, in an act of desperation for help, and it was never a thing for Ultan to ignore the cries for help.

"Why is it so damn hot?" Ultan grunted as he walked through the sand dunes at lightning speeds, everything to him seemed like it was at a stand still, he could actually see the sand particles kicking up after every step he took until he saw a village ahead, deciding to cancel his speed slowing to a walk he could feel the whirlwind he caused, making him turn to see a small sandstorm that immediately died down.

"Oops" said Ultan before jogging towards the village, feeling the cries grow louder until suddenly they stopped, with Ultan standing at the front of Suna in silence, blinking under his helmet for seconds.

"Hey, excuse me!" said a very familiar voice, making Ultan look down and turn his head to see four leaf ninja, one being freaking pale, one had pink hair, the tallest one had Gravity defying silver hair, and an emo looking kid, with Ultan feeling intense rage to the boy whose hair resembled the ass of a duck.

"Can I help you?" questioned Ultan, turning to the man.

"yeah, was that you who caused the sandstorm?" questioned the duck face kid, making Ultan narrow his eyes.

"Was I talking to you no, go play at a playground so the adults can talk" said Ultan with a mischievous smirk as the boy fumed with a scowl.

"You better show some respect, I'm the last Loyal Uchi-"

"Not caring, anyway yes, that was me, did I do something wrong?" said Ultan mockingly, making the boy scowl.

"You interrupted m-" said the boy before being kicked in the crotch and sent flying over a sand dune, getting a chuckle and giggle from pinkie and Gravity hair.

"Finally someone shows dickless his place" said Pinkie, making the pale one smile

"Well moving on, it looked like a helpful technique" said the silver haired ninja with his arms crossed.

"Oh, where are my manners, My name is Kakashi-" said the man before he was interrupted by Daffy duck.

"We came here to help, not socialize" said Daffy with a scowl, making Kakashi glare with pinkie as Daffy continued walking to the village.

"Well it was nice meeting you-"

"Wakai Inazuma, I was actually on my way to help the village" said Ultan, smiling under the helmet but unnoticed.

"My name is Sakura Haruno, he's Sai, and the dickless punk is Sasuke Uchiha" said the pink haired girl, scowling towards the duck head, making Ultan frown as he looked between the two before shrugging as he followed the leaf ninja, the only good leaf ninja so far.

"Well it is nice to meet you three, If you don't mind me asking, what is the problem here anyway?" questioned Ultan as he casually walked beside Sakura who flinched.

"The Kazekage Gaara, has recently been kidnapped by two missing-nin Deidara and Sasori, both members of the Akatsuki" said Sakura, making Ultan stop in his tracks as he felt a pull to the west of the village, making Kakashi stop and look at him in confusion as Ultan turned fully in the direction of the pull until he shook it off for now, following after Kakashi and Sai before they arrived at the Kazekage's office, the building or Sand sculpture was designed like a circle/oval thing.

"This is quite the architecture" said Ultan as he followed the four through the hallway until they arrived in an office, showing a man/teenager in Cat jumpsuit while the girl was actually dressed normally.

"Thank god you…" said the girl before noticing Ultan standing at the door in silence until he nervously waved before he dropped his left hand to his side.

"Whose this?" questioned the girl with confused eyes before Ultan cleared his throat.

"You can address me as Wakai Inazuma m'lady" said Ultan with a bow, making the girl blush.

"My name is Temari"

"Kankurō"

"Nice to meet you both, now we must discuss the task at hand" said Ultan, making everyone but Sasuke nod.

"Who said you're part of this!?" said Sasuke, moving in front of Ultan, making said god look at him before everything but Ultan froze, allowing the god to casually walk past the Uchiha and stand beside Temari with his arms crossed before allowing everything to resume normally, resulting with the ninja looking around until they noticed Ultan beside Temari.

"Is he always this annoying?" questioned Ultan, making Sasuke scowl.

"Yes, but moving on, which direction did the missing-nin leave, surely they left a trail?" said Kakashi, making Ultan stiffen before he exploded out of the doors, confusing everyone as the doors closed.

Meanwhile

"Come on, I can sense them, they were the pull all along!" growled Ultan as he moved through the forest fluidly, jumping over stones, sliding under large fallen trees heck even cleave through a tree, this happened for minutes until he came upon a waterfall, with a boulder to the right.

"I can see through that" growled Ultan as the boulder became transparent, making him walk to it with Kubikiribōchō in his right hand, not noticing a figure standing in the shade of a tree, grinning evilly as he summoned two sickles.

**Thank you for reading and have a nice day or night**


	2. Chapter 2

Kazekage rescue

**Now before I go ahead and say I don't own this, If you were a real Naruto fan, you would instantly realize Naruto WAS called a demon by the villagers and some shinobi, so to the one who said it is a lie, ACTUALLY PAY ATTENTION TO THE SERIES and if you say something else that I didn't miss, go home and read the other fanfictions, GOOD DAY**

**I own nothing but my oc's**

The hallway was silent as Ultan silently walked through, it was dark… perfect for an ambush if Ultan didn't have the power of sight, with his eyes glowing with the surroundings becoming clearer he was able to see the heartbeats of the mortals further down the hideout, one though, stuck out the most, seeing the objective ahead behind thick metal doors Ultan charged forward, using his _**light feet **_**( when everything stops while he moves normally)**, seeing the metal ahead, Ultan increased his speed until he fully smacked into the door, leaving a human sized dent in it with him stepping back in annoyance.

"Damn, where the heck is the back up when you need it!?" growled Ultan before he smacked himself in the face before punching his fingers in between the doors, getting a firm grip he began to slowly bend the metal while making enough room for him to see down a set of stairs to see eight figures, two being in flesh while the others were blue illusions, while a red haired man in the Kazekage uniform laid unconscious in the middle.

"Gaara" Ultan whispered as he stepped through his hand made doorway, unnoticed by the members until the "Leader" sensed him even when they weren't there.

"_So, you must be the one who followed Deidara and Sasori, may I ask who you are?_" the leader spoke in a deep dead voice, making Ultan narrow his eyes while everyone turned to him while a blonde and slouched forward guy looked at him with wide eyes.

"I go by many names, but I'm just gonna say what my true name is after my reincarnation… I'm the Yorokobi no kami, and you should know better than kidnap the leader of villages" Ultan said with his voice low in a whisper as his mind was assaulted by fragments of memories until he shook his head grudgingly.

"_A god, You should know better than to be a false god, for I am already at that level" _the leader spoke again, making Ultan scoff.

"Only a mortal can say such nonsense, Can you just do me a favour and step aside, I'm not leaving without Gaara" said Ultan, aiming Zabuza's blade ahead.

"How the hell did you get that blade!?" growled the hologram that looked like a human shark, making Ultan tilt his head.

"I got it from a burial after getting permission, now about why I'm here" said Ultan before preparing to move until he noticed a clay bird land on his right shoulder, making him look at it until the blonde chuckled evilly.

"**Shī Wan" **declared Deidara, followed by the bird exploding with Ultan being sent flying to the left, making a human sized crater, covering him in soot… and cracking his mask.

"A god would have withstood that attack, you're nothing but a phony, yeah" said the man with a smirk as Ultan grudgingly climbed out, holding his head weakly before looking up to show the crack had grown to a hole, showing his right blue eye with a glare.

"I wasn't expecting that" Ultan chuckled as he stood up, seemingly unharmed by the explosion, checking to see if his headphones were still operational, satisfied with his result he turned back to glare at Deidara who gulped.

"Is that all you can do, blondie?" Ultan questioned smugly, preparing to lunge forward until he was tackled by a human sized puppet. It was the third Kazekage.

How Ultan knew this stuff it was beyond him, deciding to stop himself skidding back, Ultan slammed the puppet into the ground, not noticing the iron colored sand hover around him until it wrapped around his arms and yanked him upward, making Ultan struggle before he sent a pulse of lightning that led to the puppet, severing the chakra strings that controlled it and allowing it to fall in a heap of wood, allowing Ultan to land beside it, staring at it curiously Ultan moved in a blur, examining every inch of the puppet until he was in a spot where he held the puppet by the head, sending a pulse of electricity through it before the wood, began to ripple with the wood peeling away to reveal human skin, dropping it softly for now Ultan began to move to Sasori who at the moment stood as a young man with red hair and the Akatsuki cloak, also with a shocked look on his face as he heard the puppet groan tiredly as the sand settled down.

"Damn you!" growled Sasori, sending a mass of puppets after unsealing them, making Ultan take a defensive stance until the mass of puppets after declaring, **Akahigi: Hyakki no Sōen,** were cut down by shadows, followed by a familiar source of laughter that made Ultan turn to see a man crouching down before the resurrected third Kazekage, showing a skeletal grin and wild black hair that had red streaks in it, his skin a light gray, his choice of clothing was that of a Tank top, Jeans, black sneakers and a two-tailed trench coat.

"**Yo, little bro, What I miss**?" questioned the man with a sick grin as he stepped to Ultan's side, getting a shrug from the teen until he flinched.

"WHEN DID YOU GET HERE!?' shouted Ultan, making the brother flinch before being thrown at Sasori, knocking the two over with the brother skidding to a stop.

"I got here five minutes ago, And please don't throw me like that again" said the brother, climbing to his feet before seemingly stomping on Sasori's chest, killing the heart that gave him life, this in time signaled the leaf shinobi to arrive, Sasuke glaring at Ultan while giving the brother a frown, while Sakura checked on Gaara until she shrieked as Sasori spoke of him having a spy on Orochimaru, making Ultan's brother scoff.

"Hold on I may have something that could bring you happiness, Sakura, is the parent puppets still intact?" questioned Ultan before turning to Sakura, getting a nod from the Kunoichi before he tapped Sasori's forehead which made a light ripple on the head before the light began to spread downward while Ultan moved to the puppets where an elder woman crouched, stepping back as Ultan tapped their foreheads that did the same action as the third Kazekage, spreading quicker before the reanimated bodies coughed violently before they're breathing relaxed with them falling unconscious.

"They should rest, it takes a long few minutes for the souls to return, and now for the Kazekage" said Ultan before zooming to Gaara who was still unconscious with Ultan crouching down.

"Yo, Gaara you awake?" Ultan said with a slight hint of worry, tapping the Kazekage's forehead softly, getting a stir from the teen who frowned while swatting the hand away, surprising everyone until Gaara bolted upright with wide eyes, looking around before he noticed Ultan and his twin brother.

"You'd expect him to get up slowly" said Sakura, getting a nod of agreement from Kakashi while Sasuke kept his eyes on Ultan and his brothers Sickles, a desire clearly see-able in his eyes.

"You!" growled Sasuke, pointing to Ultan's brother who had a confused, innocent look that made Sakura blush as his teeth were covered by skin and lips, showing a handsome face.

"What is it short stuff?" questioned the man while turning to Sasuke who stalked towards him.

"Give me you're power, I deserve it for I'm an Elite Uchiha!" Sasuke all but demanded, making Ultan pale as his brother Narrowed his eyes while his grip on the weapons tightened.

"Why should I, judging by you're look and attitude, you're nothing but greedy and pathetic, demanding people for a power you don't deserve, I don't care if you are an elite, my only answer… is go fuck yourself" said the man, making Sasuke scowl, reaching for a Kunai until his movements were constricted… by Sasori.

"You will not harm the one who has shown me true hope, Kazekage-sama, please forgive me of my defection, I will take any punishment as long as my parents remain unharmed" said Sasori as he held his right hand up with chakra string that held Sasuke, making the teen curse the puppeteer.

"Apology accepted, you will be on probation until you are reinstated after a month" said Gaara before he noticed Ultan kneeling behind him before standing up and walk to the man.

"Who are you two exactly?" questioned Gaara, standing up with the aid of Sakura and Kakashi while looking towards Ultan and the grinning man.

"He calls himself the Yorokobi no Kami, the other one I do not know" Sasori answered, approaching the old woman before embracing her.

"A god, You don't look like much" Kakashi stated, making Ultan shrug while his brother scoffed.

"I'm the Kyōki no kami, Zecromac, at you're service" he said with a bow, getting a bow from Kakashi while Sakura blushed as he from one point appeared before her holding her hand and softly kiss it.

"A pleasure to meet you, wait, wasn't there a blonde here?" said Zecromac before looking around, making Sasori groan.

"Damn coward must have ran!" growled Sasori.

An hour later.

"I thank you for retrieving me after being kidnapped, though you two, I have a few questions, if you may stay" said Gaara, getting a nod and shrug from Zecromac and Ultan, allowing the two to sit down while Sakura and Kakashi caught up with Gaara while Temari kept checking out Ultan, unnoticed by said teen until Zecromac grinned mischievously at catching her in the act, which caused her to blush.

"Well it was nice seeing you again Gaara-san, we hope to see you again" said Kakashi with a bow with Sakura, turning to leave before he saw Ultan's still exposed right eye to show sky blue, making Kakashi stop in thought until he was guided forward by Sai and Sakura, leaving Sasuke with Gaara.

"Is there a reason your still here, Uchiha!?" Gaara spoke calmly yet angrily, glaring at Sasuke who had an arrogant smirk until he felt his body restrained by iron sand, making him turn to see the third Kazekage glaring back at him.

"I'd leave if I were you Boy" growled the third, making Sasuke scowl before he was thrown out of the office, resulting In Zecromac laughing insanely while Ultan chuckled.

"Now, to deal with you tw-" said Gaara before he was interrupted by Ultan.

"We wish to be Suna shinobi!" Ultan blurted outward, making Zecromac fly into the roof out of surprise, making Temari giggle as he kicked and roared which was muffled course language until Temari reached up and began to pull his leg, making the roof crack before he fell down, with Temari panting as Zecromac dusted himself off before patting Temari's shoulders which also got dust on them.

"Do you think he'll mind?" questioned Gaara, making Ultan shrug before Zecromac laughed with Temari giggling, making Gaara look in confusion until he noticed the cracked helmet.

"I can have you're helmet restored if you'd like Ultan-san" Gaara kindly offered, making Ultan look at the helmet inside before sighing, twisting a small switch on the side before it loosened, allowing him to take it off to make Gaara's eyes widen as Ultan placed the helmet on the desk before noticing the shocked Gaara.

"N-naruto?" Gaara choked as he said that name, making Temari blink in shock as she ran to see Ultan's face, gawking as Ultan blinked in confusion as he was brought into a crushing hug by Temari.

"Air… leaving… lungs… close to… passing out" said Ultan before due to his purple face, passed out onto Temari's shoulder while said girl began to panic until Zecromac lifted him with no effort.

"And I thought he was invincible" said Zecromac, making Temari blush as he dropped Ultan on the floor.

"I thought he was dead?" questioned Gaara, making Zecromac raise an eyebrow.

"He's been reincarnated, I'm his spiritual twin" said Zecromac with a shrug, making Gaara and Temari look at him in confusion.

"I don't remember much like him, so yeah, we both have no memories of our past lives, or our first ones to be exact" said Zecromac, setting Ultan on a couch.

"You said something about reincarnation, what is that?" questioned Temari, making Zecromac sigh with a thoughtful look.

"Reincarnation to godhood, is what I meant, Well, for us to go into god hood, we chose to sacrifice our mortal lives for another" Zecromac explained, making the suna-nin look at him in shock.

"So, you sacrificed yourself for someone?" questioned Temari, making Zecromac gain a sad look.

"My reincarnation… wasn't a happy one, I had a wife and a daughter who ended up dying anyway, It's a sore subject" said Zecromac, moving his left hand through his hair, blinking to show his right eye was blood red while the other was sky blue.

"Sorry to hear about that" said Temari, making Zecromac shrug with a smirk.

"I've had worse"

**Konohagakure, five days later**

"So… can you run that by me again…" Tsunade said with a stunned/shocked voice as team seven or what was left of it, stood before their village leader, who sat in shock.

"Hai, We were beaten to the Kazekage by a Wakai Inazuma, and an unknown accomplice, and to make it more interesting he permanently resurrected the third Kazekage from a puppet" said Kakashi, making Sasuke scowl at the disrespect he retrieved.

"Well, that must have been surprising, did you see his face through the crack in his helmet?" questioned Tsunade, making Kakashi sigh

"I was only able to see one eye but that's all I could see" said Kakashi, shrugging while reading his Icha Icha paradise book.

"Thank you for the report, you may leave"

With a sigh Tsunade looked down to see Sasuke still present.

"What are you still doing here!?" questioned Tsunade, narrowing her eyes as Sasuke had a look of annoyance.

"That Ultan guy, I want his power!" said Sasuke, clenching his hands into fists while scowling.

"We are not sending Hunter-nin after him just so you can learn his abilities, If I so far as find out you sent hunter-nin behind my back, I will have you put into probation for five months"

"I'm an Uchiha!"

"I'm a Senju, Just because you're an Uchiha doesn't mean you can order the Hokage around, now unless you have anything else to say, LEAVE!" said Tsunade, making Sasuke's scowl grow before he left in anger, leaving the Woman alone in silence until she sighed.

"What have I done?" groaned the Senju.

Sunagakure, Eight days later.

The morning was quiet and warm, well, you'd expect that while living in a desert area, but it had become brighter in aura with the presence of Ultan, heck it seemed more active with Zecromac, both accomplishing normal C-rank missions and even the B-rank.

Even Zecromac was beginning to lighten up to Temari and the Genin, they were shit scared of him until he wore the Jōnin uniform, wearing the Hitai-ate over his mouth while Ultan wore it around his neck, leaving his head see-able to the outside world, showing his scar that made the village speak in whispers, rumors even conclusions, one person beside Gaara even calling him Naruto-san, the name that still plagued his memories.

Though moving on, the two brothers were walking through the streets in silence, looking at the surrounding area proudly before they stopped as a Jōnin appeared before them.

"I apologize for interrupting you, but Lord Kazekage wishes to see you in regards to Konoha" said the Jōnin, making Ultan stiffen at the name, getting a worried look from Zecromac until Ultan held his head tiredly while shaking it.

"Hey, fratellino you okay?" questioned Zecromac, making Ultan look at him and nod before the Jōnin popped into smoke while the two gods of sacrifice ran at top speed in the streets before Zecromac vanished into the shadows, leaving Ultan alone before said god chuckled as his body became bright blue lightning, startling the villagers as the clouds above darkened slightly as he moved faster, getting cheers from those who recognized his power.

**Kazekage office.**

It was silent as Gaara was signing paperwork, though he left one in particular out until said people the document; Ultan and Zecromac, ever since they've joined his village the other villages have been nagging Gaara to meet them since they referred themselves to "Gods of Sacrifice" The village that made him worried though was Konoha, if they found out Ultan is god reincarnation of Naruto, All hell might literally break loose.

His musings were interrupted though as he heard static from the door, making him look up to see Ultan/Naruto solidify from the lightning, smiling like a fox since the more he saw the Kazekage, memories have been resurfacing with his good friend, nodding to Ultan, Gaara gestured to the couch seeming this matter needed the other twin.

It had been a minute later that Zecromac arrived through the ceiling, only the ceiling didn't fall down, leaving Zecromac crouched down before jumping to his feet.

"Yo, Kazekage, what's the situation?" questioned Zecromac as Ultan stood up, standing before the desk with Zecromac, watching intently as Gaara turned a sheet of paper towards them, making Ultan stiffen at the name.

"Konoha has requested to meet you personally and to have an ambassador present, for a fact I don't trust them, even the civilian council, I was asking if you'd like to explore to help Naruto-san regain a portion of his memories, just keep the helmet on until you leave" said Gaara, getting a shrug from Ultan while he manifested a new helmet, this one designed to resemble a shark only humanoid.

"We'll be sure no one recognizes me, Kazekage-sama" said Ultan, bowing happily before he, Zecromac and Temari left the office, moving onto the streets before bursting into a sprint, with Ultan in a bolt of lightning while Zecromac carried Temari on his back while taking giant leaps, not noticing a figure watching them.

Konoha was silent as the villagers and shinobi carried on with there business, the market as always was bustling with activity with barters selling product and buyers throwing money, it was the most activity the market had gotten, this was all going on as Sakura sat on the roof of a building, watching the commotion with guilt filled eyes, looking down to a photo which had the once whole team 7, now it just sat there, as a reminder of what she could've done, her musings were cut short however as the sound of an explosion echoed on the building to her left, making her blink in confusion until she looked up at the sounds of screaming, Wait is that Temari!.

"Oof!" the two kunoichi cried as Temari landed on her, groaning while lifting herself up with her head swaying.

"Temari? How did you get in the…?" said Sakura before she saw Zecromac leap from the roofs crater, shaking himself like a dog with pieces of debris falling from his long wild hair, followed by the sky thundering before a bolt of lightning struck on a three story building, making Sakura look up to see Ultan standing at the ledge, looking at the village with a heroic look with the sun shining off his armor before he turned to see Sakura looking at him in awe until he saluted with two fingers, with both Temari and Sakura sweat dropping.

"He looked all heroic until he did that" stated Sakura as Ultan moved like a blur and reappeared to her left with his arms crossed.

"Hey Sakura, how have you been?" greeted Ultan, making Sakura smile kindly, seemingly feeling her mood improve while putting the picture in her left pocket as the smile vanished, replaced by a look of confusion.

"I'm fine Wakai-san but, why are you two here, Temari I can understand, but why you two?" said Sakura, making Ultan and Zecromac look at each other and shrug.

"I've been suffering from amnesia, and Konoha has come to my flashbacks lately, so I decided to come here to see if it jogs my memories" said Ultan, making a fair point since Sakura didn't hear any lies in his cheerful voice.

"Well, we hope you're stay here is great, I'll take Temari to the Hokage tower" said Sakura, waving before she and Temari jumped off the building, leaving the two brothers on the roof, standing in silence before Ultan approached the ledge and hopped down, looking up to see Zecromac already half way down before he landed beside his brother, gesturing for him to lead.

"So, is this actually helping you?" questioned Zecromac, turning to his brother who shrugged as they continued through the streets, getting odd looks from most of the villagers which Ultan knew because his helmet caught all of there attention, making him sigh while holding it softly before surprisingly he caught the scent of one thing… Ramen.

"Zeke, I smell it" stated Ultan as he froze, making Zecromac pause after taking four steps further, turning to his brother before said brother vanished in a static boom, making Zecromac look around before cursing at his luck until he began to walk through the streets, not noticing a blonde watching him walk with curious eyes.

With Ultan.

"So, this is the Ramen Ichiraku stand?" said Ultan as he examined the small stand, making his stomach growl, followed by him shrug and approach, seeing only one person in one of the seats with a scar that ran across the bridge of his nose, having a depressed look until he noticed Ultan staring at him through his helmet before taking a seat three chairs from him.

"What can I do for you?" questioned a young beautiful girl, giving a forced smile which went noticed by Ultan who tilted his head.

"I'd like a serving of miso ramen with roasted pork fillet please" said Ultan, making the girls eyes narrow before relaxing as Ultan gulped, making her relax as she turned to the kitchen.

"We have an order for Miso ramen dad" the girl said, making the kitchen sounds stop before resuming, making Ultan look to the man who kept gazing down miserably before the girl reached for his hand, smiling sadly before Ultan was snapped out of his stare with a plate of ramen softly placed before him by a man.

"T-thank you sir" praised Ultan as he took the bowl, making the girl and ninja look at him, noticing his helmet ripple much to there surprise before he reached for the back, turning a switch that made the helmet opened, showing small amounts of his skin as he slowly took the helmet off, making the ninja and girl's eyes widen before tears began to form in her eyes.

All they saw was an adult Naruto, only he had silver hair, though his whiskers and blue eyes remained, before he could take a bite he was pulled into a bone crushing hug by both the Ninja and the Girl who was crying at this point.

"Naruto" cried the girl, making Ultan's eyes blink before he had a flash of memories.

"Ayame?" came the muffled voice of Ultan, making the girl smile as full tears flooded down her cheeks.

"How are you alive, I saw them bury you're corpse?" cried Ayame, making Ultan blink as he saw the smile on the man's face.

"Iruka-sensei?" added Ultan, making the man smile sadly.

"You baka, answer our questions" the man said, even with a smile.

"I was reincarnated as a god, Over time I had no memories but since I'm in this realm of existence they're slowly returning the more I interact with the mortals" answered Ultan, hugging the two before they returned to there seats, with Ultan finally able to take a bite, instantly finishing it, preparing to ask again until another bowl was placed before him, making him look up to see Teuchi smiling.

"Its good to have you back, Naruto" came the chef's reply, making Ultan make a fox smile before eating for minutes with the Ichiraku family smiling again, though this was short lived due to three men, making Ultan put on his helmet which the men ignored, sitting down with Ultan silently gagging. These men were drunk this early in the morning!?.

Ayame's narrowed eyes were an indicator that these men weren't welcome.

"Why are you three here, I thought I told you never to step foot here!?" Ayame calmly questioned, making the middle man smile evilly.

"We're here because we're shinobi, and you are a breeding tool spread your legs wom-" was as far the man ranted before a techno glyph appeared before him and the other two, making them confused before in an instant they were sent flying by a pulse, making Ayame and Iruka blink as Ultan slid his chair back for him to step out into the street where he saw the three men climbing to there feet from the walls of a building, scowling towards Ultan.

"You chose the wrong men to mess with pal" growled the lead drunk, pulling out a kunai sloppily while Ultan slowly unsheathed his left ninjato while walking to the men, glaring angrily at the man who spoke to Ayame.

"And you spoke to the wrong man, Teme!" retorted Ultan as he pointed his blade at the men, letting electricity course through the blade.

"It doesn't matter, Katon: **!**" The man lazily declared, fumbling through hand signs before inhaling before spewing out fire, making Ayame scream for Ultan to move until the unthinkable happened… The fire stopped right in its tracks as a man landed before Ultan, making the teen snicker as the man stood up to show fire for hair, golden iris' and black sclera his skin was a pale tan, he wore the slim samurai leggings and boots, and his shirt was padded with shoulder guards and gauntlets, his blade, had a crimson red glow as it seemingly absorbed the flames, with that dealt with he swung his blade, which sent out a wave of fire, easily knocking back the men into unconsciousness.

"Pyron, Its good to see someone other than Zeke" greeted Ultan as he sheathed his ninjato, not caring at the crowd who watched with interest as Pyron sheathed his katana on his left hip.

"Good to see you as well brother, So this is where you found yourself?" questioned Pyron as he placed a hand on his brothers shoulder, making the teen chuckle before guiding him to the ramen.

**Minutes later.**

"This food is marvelous!" cheered Pyron, holding a bowl of Ramen with Ayame blushing, it had only been minutes after she had made his bowl of Ramen, heck, even Ultan was surprised that the oldest of the Gods of sacrifice loved ramen, though his musings were halted as he and Pyron stopped cheering and turned to see Kakashi, looking in shock towards Pyron after Ultan had his helmet on in a second, not wanting his old teacher to see his face… not yet.

"Wakai-san, a pleasure to see you here, and Iruka… you seem to be more lively than usual" said Kakashi, taking a seat beside the teacher who shrugged, making Pyron eye him before they locked eyes.

"I'm Kakashi, nice to meet you…"

"Hanketsu no honō, a pleasure" Pyron spoke with respect, making Kakashi nod before ordering his own bowl of ramen, taking his mask off until he noticed Ultan looking to the curtains before he and Pyron stood up at the sounds of screaming, making Kakashi and Iruka follow after them and run out, following the off guard ANBU to the disturbance to see Zecromac, holding Uchiha Sasuke by the neck while Zecromac had half his face burnt to a crisp trying to rip the boys neck off if it wasn't for Sakura and Temari holding his scythe wielding hand.

"You wanna run that by me again, **RAT!?" **Growled Zecromac, not caring if his hetai-ate fell off after feeling a punch, shocking everyone but Temari of his jiggered teeth, making Sasuke scowl, kicking as a last resort. Most stupidest thing to do

He was slammed into the ground, not even given a chance to gasp as he was lifted up by the feet, lifted up to see Zecromac grinning insanely as the scythe looked like it was vibrating for blood.

"Lets see if your blood is the same color as you're eyes" Zecromac growled insanely as his mouth opened widely to take a bite, scaring Sasuke largely before Zecromac was tackled by a blue blur, making the god snarl as he was held down by both Ultan and Pyron, both trying to calm him down.

"Dude, you need to calm down" yelled Ultan, struggling to hold Zecromac down as the man snarled and snapped wildly.

"He asked too much, I was ignoring him until he demanded for my eyes, that's when I saw it, the heartless soul that killed others just for power, **He doesn't deserve to live!"** Zecromac snarled angrily, making Pyron lift his hand up to knock the man out until he was sent flying by said man, making Ultan look up to see Pyron skid on his feet, rubbing his head before shaking it off, looking up to see Zecromac shove Ultan off, allowing him to stand and vanish reappearing before a terrified Sasuke as the god leaned down.

"If you ever burn me, or think of demanding my power, I will rip out your eyes and send you to the deepest pits of Hell!" said Zecromac before walking off, stopping as he felt a pull, four of them to be exact to the landmark known as Valley of the End, making himself freeze before he began walking to the gates, leaving behind his two confused brothers.

"You need to control you're brother!" growled Sasuke, preparing to walk off until he was kicked into a wall by Ultan, leaving a human imprint of the idiot happily.

"Choose what you say wisely Teme!" yelled Ultan, glaring at Sasuke while the villagers were glaring at him back, making him scowl defiantly before he noticed Pyron nodding to Zecromac, making the two shrug and approach Temari.

"We'll give Zeke some company while he cools off, Don't do anything stupid alright" said Ultan before running after his twin, leaving Pyron with his arms crossed.

"Who are you exactly?" questioned Temari, making Pyron look at her innocently before smiling.

"Hanketsu no honō, well you may address me as Akarui honō, now if you'll excuse me I have to tend to my brother" said Pyron before crouching down and leap up in a spiral of yellow flames, making Temari and Sakura awe.

Area near VotE

The forest was warm and silent, well was silent until an object crashed into a clearing and that object was nine other than Zecromac, his darted back and forth, scanning the scenery which was the piles of chopped down tree's, making him narrow his eyes before running to the trees, looking at the tree's until he could see a corpse, half crushed by the trees until he grabbed the trees and lifted threw them over his head like it was a soft ball, examining the skeletal remains he deduced it was a female, reaching down he grasped a flute, confusing him until he put it in a holster and examine the woman's corpse until he turned to see Ultan float to the floor and approach, seeing the corpse behind his twin.

"So this is what got you're attention, a female corpse if I can tell, and the other three human remains scattered around the area behind me" said Ultan, making Zecromac frown as he turned to his brother, blinking in confusion as he turned back to the corpse.

"I only felt the pull of this soul, How did you notice the other corpses?" questioned Zecromac, looking at his right hand that was partially shrouded with shadows, looking down to the corpse with his hand inching to the skin covered corpse until it made contact, not doing anything for a minutes until the corpse writhed wildly as Zecromac kept his hand on the forehead, holding it in place as the flesh began to regrow, muscles reforming and the hair growing back, all silent until the corpse screamed in agony, a female scream that made Ultan hold his ears while Zecromac cringed until the body stopped shaking violently to show a beautiful girl sleeping silently before Zecromac hefted her onto his right shoulder, turning to Ultan.

"Lets see what souls we can salvage" said Zecromac, making Ultan shrug before Pyron walked out of a clearing… followed by a man with two heads, his hair was gray and he wore dark green lipstick, behind him followed a large and imposing young man, making the two stop and observe each other until Pyron spoke.

"I thought the village could use more ninja" said Pyron, making Zecromac grin

"One of us will have to inform Temari" Zecromac stated, feeling the red head stir on his shoulder tiredly.

"I'll go" Ultan groaned while turning to the village before he leaped into the air in the form of a lightning bolt, making the resurrected sound four flinch.

**Konoha (bitches)**

Temari was not having a good day, why?, well because Zecromac had to lose his shit and threaten Sasuke, this in turn got her threats from the villagers and yet praises from the shinobi, that was a plus, but now she stood before the councils of Konoha, with Tsunade backing her up in an argument.

"We want justice!" yelled one of the civilians, making Temari roll her eyes as Sasuke sat at the back, smirking evilly.

"We want to know the one who did this to the Uchiha, he deserves to be punished!"

"It was in self defense by what Sakura-chan has said" said Tsunade, making the civilians scowl.

"Than for compensation he will hand over his jutsu's to the Uchiha" demanded one of the civilians making Temari laugh happily much to their anger.

"They don't even use Jutsu, and I'm pretty sure you won't be able to mimic their abilities" Temari heartedly laughed, making Danzo scowl inwardly.

'No Jutsu, how can two people be so powerful without them!?' Danzo inwardly shouted, preparing to say his part until the lights flickered, making everyone look up until a bolt of electricity landed beside Temari, watching as it crackled wildly before taking the shape of a human, making everyone but Temari gawk until the lightning popped to show Ultan in the flesh.

"Temari-san, we have new ninja's on their way to Sunagakure-oh am I interrupting something?" questioned/said Ultan before seeing the council, making Jiraiya who was present, scan him, posture, vocals, stance, it almost reminded him of a long dead blonde.

"That's good to hear, Say, have you visited the Miso Ramen stall, They taste fantastic"

"Dattebayo!, I had seventeen bowls in less than fifteen seconds!" boasted Ultan, making Tsunade, Jiraiya and Sasuke blink in shock at Ultan's words, making Sasuke glare at Ultan before he manifested a chair and sat down with a serious aura.

"Now, what was this about my brother handing his techniques to a mortal?" said Ultan, making the civilians pale as his eyes glowed with red lightning.

Jiraiya, at hearing the verbal tick, had to restrain himself… especially Kyuubi from questioning the teen god, making Tsunade look at him in worry until both he and Kyuubi calmed down.

'**tackle him and demand answers**' demanded Kyuubi, making Jiraiya inwardly sigh.

'Not yet, when this is over I'll ask' Jiraiya said, happily making the fox slump down and sit in patience, keeping his eyes open in the mountain terrain of Jiraiya's mindscape.

"He has threate-"

"Okay I'm gonna have to stop you right there, My brother wouldn't threaten someone unless they did something to him, and judging by the arrogance from Sasuke-teme, he's the innocent one… for once" said Ultan with a cheerful tone until he spoke Sasuke's name, making Tsunade and Jiraiya notice the narrowed helmet eyes.

An hour later.

"Okay, that was the most annoying thing I have ever gone through, Who do they think they are, demanding my ninjato, armor, heck throw in my music why don't they!" Ultan ranted angrily, making few villagers gaze at the two suna-nin while Temari sighed, rubbing her eyes in annoyance, ignoring the angry rants of Ultan, walking out the gates to the forest, not noticing Jiraiya following them.

**Thank you for reading and something somethin**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Now before any of you readers decide to flame me or berate me for cruelty, I will say I'm sorry for what I did to Hinata in this chapter**

The room was silent as Ultan laid on a bed, sleeping soundly while his headphones blared to life, his humming to the music was casual and relaxed, his right foot would tap on the bed, this went on for minutes until his brother, Pyron, entered the room silently with a look of worry, approaching slowly until he reached the bedside, looking down to his left hand to see a Blood red crystal glowing with a heartbeat, with a sigh he placed it on Ultan's chest, unnoticed as he left the room, looking back in regret and guilt before the door closed, leaving the room in silence until Ultan awoke with a look of confusion, looking down to see a crystal on his chest, taking off his headphones he reached for the crystal with care, feeling it tingle in his grasp while leaning upright on his bed, examining the stone until he could see glyphs pulsing like a heart beat, making Ultan look closer until his vision blurred with a red tincture.

"Whoa" Ultan groaned before he felt his head writhe, dropping the crystal as its red glow flowed into his hand, falling into pieces upon contact as Ultan slashed out in agony while clutching his head, screaming out in pain while images flashed through his mind, all with Sasuke doing evil deeds, but that wasn't all he witnessed, countless of leaf shinobi betrayed by Sasuke, some familiar while others he could hear their screams of fear and anger, His own anger being rekindled after so long of being dormant but half locked, but, one last memory surfaced from the crystals aura that made Ultan freeze in his thrashing, an image of Hinata on the floor crying… and half dressed.

She had been raped by the Uchiha.

Everything was silent, Ultan's once cheerful aura, had been replaced by that of a surge of blood lust and vengeance, his form unmoving for another minutes with his eyes closed until they shot open to show nothing but empty blood lust, his blood lust however was not alone with Ultan roaring angrily at the ceiling, making a silver liquid flow onto his screaming face, not affecting him in the slightest as it took on the form of a robotic skull, his ninjato crumbling away as his body crackled with red lightning, snarling angrily he sent out a pulse of red lightning, causing the village to witness a power outage before the clouds above boomed to life, making those outside shield their eyes as the thunder roared in triumph with Ultan bursting through the roof of his apartment, showing his armor in a skeletal design, but instead of Ninjato's he held two chokutō, looking up to the sky with his breathing heavy, making him narrow his eyes as he focused until his vision went into overdrive as landscapes and cities flew bellow his view until it rested on Konoha, though one building catching his attention because of the small crowd of villagers before it.

"**Innocence, Verge of being eradicated**" was all Ultan muttered before being struck by lightning, making him vanish with the clouds.

**Konoha**

The sight was devastating to say the least, the villagers shouting and cursing the houses occupant who was one Hyuga Hinata… and the son she had wrongfully conceived by Sasuke, the two held each other in fear as they hid in a wardrobe, crying fearfully until they could hear the loud roars of wind and thunder, unheard by the villagers who continued to scream in anger.

"Come out Demon worshipper, release the Uchiha's heir, where he rightfully belongs!" shouted the leader of the mob, getting a cheer from the rest of the mob while the shinobi loyal to the Uchiha stood back in wait, to make it more pathetic they were playing goldfish, waiting minutes further until they finally noticed the angry roars of thunder above, making the shinobi look up in interest until one of them gagged in agony… a Kunai sat right through his throat, making the shinobi take fighting stance to save themselves.

It had been an useless idea.

All they saw before they died was a trail of red lightning moving around them until they were introduced to a Chokutō.

"Let those stained by the blood of the innocent, rot for all eternity" was all Ultan said as he glared down to the dying shinobi, making Ultan smirk with blood lust as his eyes glowed red towards the mod.

"Time for the fireworks!" Ultan chuckled as his hands crackled with electricity before he began to walk towards the house, unnoticed until he leaped onto the roof, catching the attention of the villagers, making them blink in confusion as the thunder above roared with the wind.

"It's the Yorokobi no kami, he's here to rescue our saviors- Ack!" one of the villagers said until his throat held a large gash, followed by Ultan appearing with the Chokutō in a man's chest.

"I'm not you're god, I'm the demon you once hated" Ultan growled as his helmet flowed into his chest piece, shocking the villagers as some ran in fear, leaving Ultan to his slaughter until he stood in a battlefield of corpses, a pathetic battle field by Pyron's standards, sheathing his blade he turned to the house, seeing the front door barely hanging from its hinges until Ultan kicked it down, seeing inside in ruins of years of vandalism, making Ultan think back to his apartment, always returning to see his in ruins.

"Hinata!" yelled Ultan in worry, making the hidden inhabitants flinch as they could hear fast footsteps, making Hinata hold her son defensively as the door to the room opened to show Ultan, looking in the room, preparing to leave until he felt a pull towards the closet, making him step towards it with his hands shaking, in fear of being to late until he held the door nob, opening it to show Hinata hugging the three year old boy defensively, expecting to be attacked until she felt herself embraced, making her look at the man until her eyes widened, the same whisker marks, the facial features, hair style… he has returned.

"N-n-Naruto-k-kun?" Hinata whimpered with a smile, making Ultan use a foxy smile, one that had died three years ago, hugging her for minutes until his happy eyes began to water.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't there to stop it!" Ultan whispered into her ear, making Hinata smile sadly while the boy in her arms slept, in a time like this he slept.

"I'm here to take you away" was all Ultan said before the trio vanished in a blue flash.

**Sunagakure**

Gaara was not happy, though happy Hinata was here, that wasn't the case, it was the time he was called for, in his sleep, yes, his sleep, thanks to Pyron giving him a bracelet that held back any demonic energy, something Gaara was happy to have, but now that his dreams were interrupted he was not happy.

"Why is Hinata-san here, Naruto-san?" questioned Gaara, making Naruto/Ultan chuckle nervously until Pyron spoke.

"You remember that crystal me and our sister Aeron retrieved, I lied, it wasn't for money, it held the memories of the innocent, angry memories, regretful memories, any memory you had in life the crystal absorbed it, so please, blame me for this bad timing" said Pyron, bowing respectfully until he noticed the three year old baby crawl to his feet and smile, making Gaara smile with Naruto/Ultan.

"You may stay here as a civilian until you are back to full strength, and as for you Naruto-san…" said Gaara before Naruto/Ultan Gulped nervously, heck if he was a god, Gaara's eyes were still fucking scary.

"Sasori, after willingly telling us plans for the Akatsuki, the Mizukage, the Jinchuriki for the Sanbi, was placed in a Genjutsu, I want you to dispel the genjutsu and aid the rebels" said Gaara, making Ultan vanish in a flash of light, leaving Hinata, Zecromac, Pyron and Gaara in the office.

"I should return to the sound Four, they have agreed to joining you're ranks as shinobi, even willing to rename themselves the Sand four" Pyron stated, making Gaara nod before said man popped in embers of fire, leaving Hinata and Gaara until she spoke.

"So, is he the same as when he was alive?"

"No, he seemed more distant and more… at peace" said Hinata, looking down to see her son hold his arms up to her, making her smile before the boy seemingly flew up, making Hinata blink as a woman with long silver hair flowing down to her shoulders, she wore thick gray leather armor and on her back as a bow, her eyes shown bright purple.

"It is because we have become a family, not of blood but sacrifice, a self sacrifice to be exact, you've already been told of this Gaara, it is time for you to know the truth of my brothers reincarnation" said the woman as Hinata took the boy from the small tornado, turning to the woman in confusion.

"My brothers and I, are the results of humans rising to god hood after millions of reincarnations, if we use one and die of self sacrifice for others, we are granted the privilege, my name is Aeron, I was the sacrifice of silence" said Aeron with a smile as the boy giggled.

"He's full of innocence, even if he was conceived by a being of greed and treachery, he is beyond help now to be shown the road of light, he will not have much luck like our brother Verrotten in redemption" Aeron stated with a smile, making Hinata smile sadly until Aeron shifted her attention to Gaara in patience.

"My objective, Gaara-san?" questioned Aeron, making Gaara nod as he pulled out a scroll, holding it out to Aeron who took it softly.

"I want you to protect the two-tailed Jinchūriki, by any means necessary" said Gaara with a cold, calculated voice, making Aeron nod before the windows opened with a gust of wind, followed by Aeron flying out, leaving Hinata in awe as the woman vanished with the wind, leaving Gaara with Zecromac.

"I want you to head over to Kusagakure, its time a snake knew his place"

**Out skirts of Kirigakure**

"Why*pant* did i*pant*agree to this, wait why am I panting?" Ultan groaned as he stood up straight with his brows frowning in annoyance as he continued onward through the misty forest, scanning his surroundings every few minutes with his sonar pulsing actively, illuminating the surroundings only he could see, which was helpful seeming he noticed five figures hidden in the tree tops, making him stop walking, noticing the ninja flinch at his halt he simply turned to them and stared, seeing one reach for a Kunai until he decided to play along and walk forward, inwardly smirking as his helmet flowed into his chest piece, leaving him sun glasses that were a deep ocean blue and metallic silver, his eyes scanning the area again before in a burst of motion spun around and sent a pulse of techno glyphs, making the Ninja drop down to avoid the attack, making Ultan/Naruto narrow his eyes as they had no Hitai-ate, making him blink before relaxing.

"You're part of the rebellion correct?" questioned Ultan, making the ninja seemingly relax themselves, making Ultan smile, his service was half way or less done.

**Outskirts near kusagakure**

The forest was warm but damp as Zecromac casually walked on the road, seemingly glaring at everything as he sensed the tainted souls in the area, though his mission had to be completed, show Orochimaru his place, and hopefully break him mentally and physically.

"Why do I always get the boring…" said Zecromac before he froze as he caught a scent of snakes, making him grin evilly as he turned to the direction with his head arc forward.

The hideout was dark and silent, the only light was the dim shine of torchs, the workers/ninja of the hideout all stood on guard for potential threats and or escaping prisoners, it was silent minutes further until they could hear a loud boom that was echoed with hysterical laughter, making them take defensive positions in front of a dark hallway, that plan however failed as the leader of the guards was torn to pieces with blood flying everywhere, showing Zecromac standing behind the once healthy man, gripping his two sickles tighter.

"It's a r**eal party of corpses!" **And than Zecromac began his blood bath of flesh and blood, that is until he came upon a room with a large map, making him blink six times before he grinned, snatching the map up, he turned to leave until he punched a switch with the words, cell doors above it, satisfied with the pained screams of the guards, Zecromac began to move to the other bases, hopefully actually finding the man he was told to hunt.

**island in the middle of an ocean somewhere possibly off the coast of the Land of Waves**

"Okay, one down maybe many more to find" muttered Zecromac, crossing his arms as he seemingly stared at a set of doors, approaching it before kicking it inward, sending it flying before embedding itself in a wall, where three unlucky guards stood, gurgling in agony before finally dying as Zecromac casually walked by them, sniffing the air before he ripped open a door, showing a laboratory, showing tubes of liquids of any color until he snickered as he dropped an explosive cube with the words C4, walking towards the exit until he stopped, seemingly catching the scent of more mortals.

"Why can't I blow stuff up without interruptions?" grumbled Zecromac as he kicked down another large set of doors, startling the occupants who were all trapped in cells.

"Hello, we have important schedules to free the prisoners!" Zecromac all but shouted with a German accent, giggling insanely before he vanished in a shroud of shadows, reforming at a switch to the cell doors.

"If you can follow the signs of chaos and destruction, you will be able to see the sun light… oh and we have free coupon's have a nice day HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Zecromac all but laughed as the prisoners ran for freedom, not caring as the doors on the other side of the chambers opened to show a red haired girl with glasses, blinking in shock as Zecromac began checking the cells, oblivious of her until she saw his chakra, stepping back with a gasp which he noticed.

"Well, judging by your clothing you were a Dog of Orochimaru, I'd kill you for that… but you seem to be beautiful and it takes a lot to impress me" Zecromac stated with his arms crossed, making the girl blush with a nervous smile.

**Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed**


End file.
